


fragrance

by sitronsommerfugl



Series: Salver [2]
Category: Ski Jumping RPF, Snowboarding RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-05-12 21:59:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19237921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sitronsommerfugl/pseuds/sitronsommerfugl





	1. Chapter 1

Fanni hatte ein seltsames Gefühl. Es war ein leichtes Kribbeln in seinem Nacken, ein kaum wahrnehmbares Kitzeln in seinem Bauch, etwas das sich ungut, fast schon nagend festgesetzt zu haben schien.  
Und dann war da noch … dieser Geruch.  
Süßlich …  
Lockend …  
Um … Schutz bittend ...  
All das weckte etwas, das Fanni nicht benennen konnte, aber das er nun seit einer Woche, seit er Ståle und Mille beobachtet hatte, schon nicht mehr aus seinen Gedanken zu verbannen schaffte.

_Ståle hatte die strahlende und freudig krähende Mille, die ihren Plüschpuma schwenkte, auf seine Schultern gehoben, wobei sein T-shirt ein Stück hochgerutscht und gebräunte Haut sichtbar geworden war. Der Omega hatte sich, wohl wissend dass sein Alpha ihn beobachtete, wohlig geräkelt. Dabei waren die zu weiten, hellen Jeansshorts noch tiefer gerutscht und Fannis Wangen hatten sich bei diesem Anblick gerötet …_  
 _Aber dann …_  
 _Ståle war ihm … runder erschienen._  
 _Voller …_  
 _Nein … nicht dicker._  
 _Nur etwas … runder._  
 _Und nur um die Mitte …_  
 _Fanni hatte schnaubend den Blick abgewandt, denn es konnte einfach nicht sein …_  
 _Nein._  
 _Nein …_  
 _Nein!_  
 _Ståle hatte nur gegrinst und hatte ihm zugezwinkert, bevor er mit der begeistert glucksenden Mille auf seinen Schultern davongetrabt war. Fanni hatte ihm hinter hergesehen und immer wieder den Kopf geschüttelt._  
 _Fassungslos._  
 _Ungläubig._  
Ståle konnte nicht schwanger sein!  
Und doch …  
Die Hitze des Omegas war, wie ihm ein rascher Blick in den Kalender verriet, seit fast drei Wochen überfällig … Und selbst, wenn Ståle die Blocker genommen haben sollte, so konnte Fanni nicht umhin zu bemerken, dass die Silhouette des Snowboarders sich verändert hatte. Die weiten Shirts sollten es eigentlich verbergen, die Rundung vor neugierigen Blicken verstecken, aber bei jeder Bewegung des lebhaften, sonst so schlanken Snowboarders schienen die Shirts förmlich an ihm zu kleben. Und betonten die ungewohnte Rundung.  
Nicht mehr konkav.  
Sondern konvex.

In den wenigen Nächten, in denen Alpha und Omega das Bett teilen konnten, fielen alle Hüllen und es gab keine Heimlichkeiten zwischen den beiden Männern. Kurz nachdem Fanni das erste Mal misstrauisch geworden war, lag der Alpha bäuchlings zwischen den gespreizten, aufgestellten Beinen des sichtbar erregten Snowboarders und genoss die Geräusche, die er dem Omega zu entlocken vermochte.  
Er sah auf, wollte Ståles Gesichtsausdruck sehen.  
Leuchtend ...  
Das Blau der Augen vor Lust verschleiert …  
Die roten Lippen halb geöffnet …  
Aber, er konnte es nicht sehen.  
Ståles Bauch, sonst eine ebene, muskulöse Fläche, war im Weg.  
Nicht viel … aber dennoch … die Rundung war unverkennbar.  
Fanni richtete sich auf und seine Finger strichen über den schmalen Oberschenkel, wanderten weiter über Ståles Seite, die sich unter schnellen, fast hektischen Atemzügen hob und senkte und kamen schließlich hauchzart auf der Rundung zu liegen.  
Ståle stemmte sich hoch.  
Sein blauer Blick suchte Fannis Silbrigen.  
„Gibt es etwas, das du mir sagen willst?“, erkundigte Fanni sich mit belegter Stimme, „Irgendetwas?“ Die blauen Augen verengten sich, wurden dunkler und der Omega presste die Lippen so fest zusammen, dass sie nun beinahe schon weiß erschienen. Mit einer raschen Bewegung hatten sich Ståles lange Finger um das schmale Handgelenk des Alphas gelegt und zog sie, mit einer beinahe angewidert wirkenden Bewegung von seinem Bauch, „Ja ...“  
Fanni hielt für einen Moment den Atem an, ließ ihn dann aber mit einem frustrierten Seufzen entweichen, als Ståle schnappte, „Besorg es mir.“ Fanni gab ein frustriertes Knurren von sich, senkte aber den Kopf und hauchte seine Antwort gegen die, sich ihm beinahe bettelnd entgegen reckende Erregung des Omegas, „Wie du willst ...“

Solche Nächte häuften sich und aus der Ahnung, der Vermutung und dem geheimen Wunsch, wurde langsam Sicherheit. Und mit der Sicherheit, dass Ståle schwanger war, kam die Enttäuschung, ein nagender Schmerz und ein leises Stimmchen, dass ihm immer ins Ohr zu wispern schien.  
So viele Gründe.  
So viele offensichtliche Gründe, warum Ståle es ihm nicht sagen wollte.  
Fanni ertrug es schließlich nicht mehr. Er konnte das Wissen und die Angst und die Enttäuschung nicht mehr für sich behalten, konnte nicht mehr alleine damit fertig werden. Der kleine Alpha brauchte jemanden, mit dem er darüber reden, dem er sein Herz ausschütten und den er um Rat fragen konnte. Jemanden, der Ståle gut kannte, der ihn beinahe täglich sah …  
Lars.

„Lars?“, Fannis Hand verharrte nur Zentimeter vor dem gelblichen, abblätternden Rahmen der Tür und er schloss die Augen, bevor er atemlos fragte, „Kann ich rein kommen?“ Hinter dem geriffelten Glasfenster der Tür bewegte sich ein Schatten, kam näher und füllte schließlich das ganze Fensterchen aus. Fanni holte tief Luft und zwang sich zu einem Lächeln, als der ältere Alpha vorsichtig die Tür öffnete, „Fanni?“ „Kann ...“, der kleine Alpha räusperte sich, „ … reinkommen?“  
Die filz grauen Augen des Physiotherapeuten wanderten kurz über Fannis angespannte Gestalt, bevor er wortlos die Tür öffnete und den Skispringer eintreten ließ, bevor er dann die Tür hinter ihm schloss. Lars trat, ohne den jüngeren Alpha zu berühren an Fanni vorbei und deutete im Gehen auf einen Stuhl, „Oder brauchst du eine Massage?“ Seine filz grauen Augen funkelten amüsiert, aber Fanni schüttelte nur den Kopf und seine Finger legten sich so fest um die hohe Lehne des Stuhls, dass seine Fingerknöchelchen weiß hervortraten, „Ståle ist schwanger, oder?“  
Lars strich sich durch die Haare und ließ sich mit einem Seufzen auf dem Rand der Massageliege nieder, „Es sieht so aus ...“ „Aber ...“, Fanni schüttelte störrisch den Kopf, „Er hat nichts gesagt ...“ „Mir auch nicht.“, lautete die ruhige, fast etwas zu beherrschte Antwort des Physiotherapeuten, woraufhin Fanni geschlagen und plötzlich mutlos den Kopf senkte. „Toll ...“ „Er hat bestimmt einen guten Grund ...“, versuchte Lars den jungen Alpha zu beruhigen, aber Fanni schnaubte nur, als er nun störrisch den Blick hob, „Gute Gründe … Da fallen mit einige ein ...“  
„Erstens ...“, Fanni zählte an seinen Fingern ab, „ … Ich bin ihm scheiß egal … schließlich ist … ist er nicht … MEIN Omega … Ich habe ihn nicht beißen … dürfen … Zweitens … Er will das Kind nicht ...“ „Anders, bitte!“, versuchte Lars ihn ein weiteres Mal zu beruhigen, aber Fanni hob nun den dritten Finger, als er seine Aufzählung ebenso ruhig fortsetzte, „Drittens … Es ist nicht mein Kind … Ich bin nicht der Vater … Oder viertens … Er wartet auf unseren Jahrestag … und sagt es mir dann bei Kerzenlicht und romantischer Musik ...“  
„Ihr habt einen Jahrestag?“, Lars schien über die Tatsache des Jahrestages erstaunter zu sein, als über Romantik, aber ein verstimmtes Schnauben von Fanni brachte den älteren Alpha gleich wieder zum Schweigen, „ … Unser Jahrestag ist erst in fast sieben Monaten … dann kann er es mir mit dem Baby auf dem Arm sagen!“  
„Küken ...“, Lars erhob sich geschmeidig und trat hinter den jüngeren Alpha. Seine Finger strichen hauchzart über den verspannten Rücken des kleinen Skispringers, der fast schon erleichtert aufatmete und dennoch wieder zusammenzuckte, als Lars in sein Ohr flüsterte, „Warum hast du ihn eigentlich nicht einfach gefragt?“ „Gefragt?“, Fanni zuckte mit den Schultern, eine Bewegung, die der Physiotherapeut eher fühlte, als sah und schnaubte dann erneut, „Ich weiß es nicht … Weil … keine Ahnung ...“ Der kleine Athlet schwieg kurz und senkte dann den Kopf, „Was wenn … wenn er sauer wird? Wenn ich … Wenn er geht? Wir sind kein Paar … Scheiße, ich habe keine Ahnung, was … was wir sind … Fuckbuddies oder so etwas … Aber, es ist mir egal … Ich … Ich liebe ihn … Verdammt, ich liebe Ståle!“  
Als Fanni sich dann endlich traute wieder den Kopf zu heben und Lars anzusehen, bereute er es sofort zutiefst. Die Miene des älteren Alphas war voller ungewollten Mitleid und Sorge und Fanni erschauderte, als Lars' Hand nun schwer auf seiner Schulter zu liegen kam, „Ich wünschte, ich könnte dir helfen … Aber, ich weiß nicht wie. Ich kann dir nicht mal einen Rat geben ...“ Fanni seufzte frustriert und holte tief Luft, „Verdammt, Lars … Wie schaffst du es immer … dass es einem besser geht …“ Der ältere Alpha schmunzelte und drückte Fannis Schulter sanft, „Rede mit ihm.“

Einige Tage später tauchte Ståle dann vollkommen unerwartet mit einer bunten Einhornreisetasche und Mille auf dem Arm vor Fannis Haustür auf. Der blaue Blick des Omegas war so verloren, so bittend, dass Fanni mit einem ergebenen Seufzen die Tür ganz öffnete und seine unerwarteten Gäste wortlos eintreten ließ.  
Mille genoss den Tag. Die Zweijährige tobte stundenlang mit Fanni auf dem Trampolin, gewann mit ihrem braven Pony Ståle, auf dessen Schultern sie thronte ein wildes Rennen gegen den verwirrten Nachbardackel, verwüstete mit Ståle zusammen Fannis Küche, als die beiden mit wenig Erfolg versuchten einen kunterbunten Regenbogenkuchen zu backen, den die beiden dann aber zu Fannis Entsetzen dennoch restlos verputzten und danach noch ein großes Eis wollten. Am Abend sang sie schließlich dann noch lautstark „Alle meine Entchen“ , als Fanni sie vor dem Zubettgehen badete, bevor Alpha und Omega sie gemeinsam im Gästezimmer ins Bett bringen durften. Mille gähnte zwar schon und ihre Augen drohten zuzufallen, aber dennoch forderte das kleine Mädchen noch eine Gute-Nacht-Geschichte. „Es war einmal vor langer Zeit ...“, begann der kleine Alpha und zog, während er das Märchen erzählte, behutsam die Decke über dem kleinen Kind zurecht, „ … da lebte eine wunderschöne Prinzessin ...“

„Sie schläft.“, Fanni ließ die Gästezimmertür einen Spalt weit offen und musterte den Omega, der mit angezogenen Beinen und der Hand in der Chips Schüssel auf der Couch saß, „Ståle ...“ Sein Blick blieb wieder am Bauch, über dem das von zahlreichen Flecken übersäte Shirt leicht zu spannen schien, hängen, dann aber schüttelte er doch wieder mutlos den Kopf und seufzte, „Willst du zuerst duschen?“

Mitten in der Nacht schreckte Fanni, von Weinen geweckt, hoch und setzte sich verwirrt auf. Sein Blick wanderte zu Ståle, aber der Omega schien einen festeren Schlaf zu haben und hatte sein Gesicht in sein Kissen gedrückt. Seufzend schlug Fanni die Bettdecke zurück und tapste durch das dunkle Haus zum Gästezimmer.  
Durch den Türspalt fiel silbriges Mondlicht und dieses Licht reichte aus, um die hilflos weinende Mille im Bett zu entdecken. „Hey ...“, vorsichtig setzte er sich, wie schon Stunden zuvor, als er sie ins Bett gebracht hatte, auf die Kante und strich dem blonden Mädchen durch die Haare, „Was ist denn los?“ „Aua!“, in Milles blauen Augen schwammen Tränen und, als sie sich nun krümmte, seufzte Fanni verstehend, „Bauchweh?“ Sie nickte und streckte gleichzeitig bittend die Arme nach dem Alpha aus, „Arm!“ Behutsam zog er Mille auf seinen Schoss, das kleine Mädchen legte ihren blonden Kopf gegen seine Schulter und schloss wimmernd die Augen. Summend strich Fanni über ihren harten Bauch, aber noch immer krümmte sie sich und Tränen liefen über ihre blassen, vom Weinen geröteten Wangen, sodaass der Alpha sich schließlich entschloss sie mit in sein … ihr Bett zu nehmen.

Als Fanni mit Mille auf dem Arm eintrat, saß Ståle bereits wach im Bett und sah ihnen fragend entgegen. Der Alpha zuckte nur leicht mit den Schultern, aber das leise, schmerzerfüllte Wimmern des kleinen Kindes füllte die Stille und sie streckte bittend die Arme nach ihrem Onkel aus. „Sie hat Bauchschmerzen … Wahrscheinlich von dem ganzen Süßkram, den ihr zwei hattet ...“, murmelte Fanni leise, während er das weinende Kind an den Omega übergab und lächelte aufmunternd, als Ståle ihn, scheinbar panisch beim Gedanken alleine mit dem leidenden Kind sein zu müssen, flehentlich ansah, „Ich mache ihr eine Wärmflasche … Ich beeile mich ...“

Milles leises, verzweifeltes Weinen hallte durch das stille Haus und Fanni konnte das Knarren der Dielen hören, als Ståle nun wohl mit dem Kind auf dem Arm durch den Raum ging. Ungeduldig mit dem Fuß über den gefliesten Boden scharrend, wartete der Alpha auf das erlösende Piepen des Wasserkochers und zuckte dann doch zusammen, als der schrille Ton das Weinen kurz zu übertönen wusste. Hastig füllte Fanni dann das Wasser in die flauschige Kükenwärmflasche, einem Geschenk von Tom, bevor die Treppe wieder nach oben eilte und ins Schlafzimmer trat.

Ståle sah ihm entgegen, das Gesicht blass, die blauen Augen voller Sorge und Fanni verharrte, die Wärmflasche an sich gepresst haltend, in der Tür und starrte den Omega, der das kleine, inzwischen vor Müdigkeit nur noch wimmernde Mädchen noch immer auf dem Arm hatte, an. Die dünnen, hellgrauen Trainingshosen, verführerisch tief auf der Hüfte sitzend, betonten seinen gerundeten Bauch, der durch ein zu kurzes Shirt, das wohl aus Fannis Schrank zu stammen schien, auch noch zusätzlich perfekt in Szene gesetzt wurde, nur noch mehr und der Alpha konnte nun nicht mehr anders und hauchte die so lang aufgeschobene Frage, „Bist du schwanger?“  
Das Funkeln kehrte in die, zuvor so müden blauen Augen zurück und er nickte leicht, „Ja.“ „Und ...“, Fanni senkte den Blick und presste die Lippen fest zusammen, „ … Ich bin der Vater.“ Es war keine Frage, aber dennoch wartete der Alpha auf eine Antwort und zuckte zusammen, als Ståle mit gesenkter, aber dennoch deutlich wütender Stimme zischte, „Was meinst du denn, mit wem ich sonst noch gevögelt habe?“ „Keine Ahnung.“, gab der Alpha ebenso leise und wütend zurück, „Keine Ahnung! Du verschwindest ja immer wieder … Du willst mich nicht als Alpha …“ „Vielleicht hast du ...“, Fanni zwang sich wieder mühsam zur Ruhe, als Mille, aufgeweckt von ihren lauten Stimmen, nun einen gequälten Laut von sich gab und wieder aufzuwachen drohte, „ … es dem Vater ja schon gesagt!“ „Daunenfein ...“, Ståle streckte fordernd die Hand nach der Wärmflasche aus und legte das kleine Mädchen, das sich wimmernd um die Wärmflasche zusammenrollte, in das große Bett, bevor er sich aufrichtete und den Alpha mit einem etwas schiefen Lächeln bedachte, „Du weißt es doch schon seit Wochen.“ „Ich ...“, Fanni ballte die Fäuste, presste die Lippen fest zusammen und schüttelte dann immer wieder fassungslos den Kopf, „Das ist … Du … Fuck you!“ Ståles blauer Blick folgte ihm, als er wütend das Schlafzimmer verließ, aber der Omega machte keine Anstalten ihn aufhalten zu wollen.  
Ståle folgte ihm auch nicht und als der kleine Alpha drei Stunden später noch immer wütend, aber nun auch todmüde … Nein, vollkommen erschöpft wieder in das Schlafzimmer trat, fand er den Omega schlafend im Bett vor. Mille kuschelte sich an ihn und das hereinfallende Mondlicht schuf eine beinahe engelhafte Aura um die beiden Schlafenden. „Bist du nun fertig mit küken?“, Ståles Stimme, nur ein leises Flüstern durchdrang die Stille und schürte wieder die längst erloschen geglaubte Wut des kleinen Alphas, „Bist du fertig damit ein Vollidiot zu sein?“  
Ståle löste sich von ihm und setzte sich vorsichtig auf, „Wahrscheinlich nicht.“ Ein leichtes Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen und Fanni spürte, wie die heißen Funken der Wut nun erloschen und nur noch Asche, Müdigkeit und Erschöpfung zurückließen, sodass der kleine Alpha sich zu ihm auf die Bettkante setzte und ihn neugierig musterte, „Warum hast du es mir nicht gesagt?“ „Du hast es doch schon gewusst.“, Ståle legte den Kopf schief und Fanni schnaubte wenig amüsiert und deutlich verärgert, „Weißt du … Normalerweise sagt man es dem Vater ...“  
Ståle drehte sich, präsentierte wieder den so offensichtlichen Babybauch. Er nahm Fannis Hand und legte sie behutsam auf die warme Rundung, bevor er dem Alpha wieder sorgenvoll in die Augen sah und beinahe schüchtern fragte, „Bist du wütend?“ „Nein … Aber ...“, Fanni seufzte und beugte sich zu Ståle, um den Jüngeren zu küssen, während er beinahe sehnsuchtsvoll zu Ståles Kehle sah, wo keine bindende Narbe seinen Anspruch auf diesen Omega … Nein, ihre Verbindung deutlich machte, prangte, „ … Ich dachte, weil du … dich doch nicht beißen lassen willst ...“ „Fannemel ...“, Ståles Stimme war ruhig und ungewohnt ernst, ebenso wie sein blauer Blick als er nun seine Hand auf die des Alphas legte, „Ich werde mich nicht beißen lassen … Aber, ich bekomme dein Kind … reicht das nicht?“ „Reichen …?“, Fannis silbrige Augen verengten sich, weiteten sich dann aber vor Überraschung, als Ståle leise, fast unhörbar fortfuhr, „ … um dir zu beweisen, dass … ich dich liebe?“


	2. Chapter 2

Es schien Ståles erkorener Lieblingsplatz zu sein und Fanni verstand auch schnell warum. Die Chaise Lounge stand vor dem großen Panoramafenster, von dem aus man den ganzen herrlichen Garten überblicken konnte und durch das die goldenen, wärmenden Strahlen der Sonne ihren Weg ins Haus fanden. Ståle schwor, dass er die Sonne und die Wärme hassen würde, aber dennoch räkelte der Snowboarder sich vollkommen zufrieden auf den weichen Polstern.  
Nein, das war der falsche Ausdruck …  
Ståle wirkte beinahe wie … hingegossen.  
Er hielt ein Buch, aus dem er eben noch leise vorgelesen hatte, das aber nun vergessen schien, in der Hand, während sein Blick abwesend gen sommerlichen blauen Himmel, über den einige weiße Schäfchenwolken wanderten, gerichtet war. Das Buch ruhte in einem seltsamen Winkel zwischen der Brust des Omegas und dem mittlerweile deutlicheren Babybauch, nur gehalten von einer Hand, deren Finger die Seiten offen hielten. Seine andere Hand, Fanni musste sich von seiner Position auf der Couch, eingeklemmt zwischen Nina und Frode, vorbeugen, um es genau erkennen zu können, spielte mit den blonden Strähnen von Mille.  
Das kleine Mädchen, nur erkennbar an den blonden Zöpfen und einer Hand, die beinahe schon liebevoll auf dem Bauch ihres schwangeren Onkels ruhte, schmiegte sich, den wenigen Platz, den Ståle nicht beanspruchte, ausnutzend an den großen Omega. Ihr Atem ging ruhig und Fanni lehnte sich schmunzelnd in die Polster der Couch zurück, „Sie schlafen ...“ Frode nickte zustimmend, aber Mari, die gerade aus der Küche kam, schüttelte bei dem Anblick nur den Kopf und seufzte, „Sie sollte ihren Mittagsschlaf in ihrem Bett halten … Und Ståle ...“  
Ståle bewegte sich etwas, drehte sich schwerfällig und voller Vorsicht, um das schlafende Kind in seinen Armen nicht zu wecken und betrachtete seine Schwägerin, eine Omega, wie er, deutlich amüsiert, „Sie macht keinen Mittagsschlaf mehr.“ „So?“, Milles Mutter hob fragend eine Braue, „Was macht sie denn gerade?“ „Was schon … Sie döst.“, konterte Ståle ungerührt und beinahe ohne jedes merkliche Zögern, woraufhin Mari sich amüsiert schnaubend abwand und sich neben ihren Mann auf die Lehne setzte, „Ah ja … Gut zu wissen ...“  
Fanni beobachtete den, nun wieder in der Wärme der Sonne badenden Omega sehnsuchtsvoll und wünschte sich nichts sehnlicher, als den runden Babybauch mit eben einer solchen Selbstverständlichkeit berühren zu dürfen, wie Mille es tat. Ståle, mittlerweile im sechsten Monat schwanger, war rund und schien förmlich von innen heraus zu leuchten und am liebsten hätte Fanni den Jüngeren an sich gezogen … eine Hand auf den Bauch gelegt, die Bewegungen des Kindes gespürt und den Omega nie wieder losgelassen.  
Aber …  
Ståle hatte ihm klar gemacht, dass selbst liebevolle Worte, Worte der Zuneigung in der Öffentlichkeit unerwünscht waren. Seine blauen Augen verengten sich schon vor Misstrauen, wenn Fannis Tonfall oder sein Gesichtsausdruck sanfter oder liebevoller zu werden schien. Und jeder Versuch den Babybauch in der Öffentlichkeit, selbst wenn es sich dabei nur um Familienangehörige und Freunde handelte, zu berühren, endete mit einem warnenden Knurren und bösen Blicken, bevor Ståle sich ihm beinahe schon mit schlangengleicher Eleganz und Geschicklichkeit zu entziehen wusste.  
Fanni konnte einerseits verstehen, war Ståle als Omega doch seinem Alpha untergeordnet und jetzt … wo der Bauch die Schwangerschaft für alle sichtbar machte, zeigte das gleichzeitig den verhassten genetischen Status, der Ståle als nicht eigenständig und nicht eigenverantwortlich brandmarkte.  
Jeder Blick ging letzten Endes immer zu Ståles Kehle, wo sich aber noch immer keine Narbe zeigte und man begann dann hinter seinem Rücken zu tuscheln. Gerüchte machten die Runde, wanderten, leise gewispert umher, um irgendwann zu geflüsterten Vermutungen und falschen Wahrheiten zu werden. Fanni konnte nachvollziehen, wie sehr Ståle dieses Getuschel hasste und wünschte sich, dass diese Stimmen verstummen mochten. Aber, er wusste, dass es dazu nur eine einzige Möglichkeit gab.  
Ståle müsste sich beißen lassen und offen zu seinem Status stehen.  
Fanni wagte aber nicht einmal dem Omega diesen Vorschlag zu machen.  
Einzig in stillen Momenten, wenn sie alleine waren, waren zwar immer noch keine liebevollen Worte, aber zumindest Berührungen erlaubt. Während sie miteinander schliefen, hatte Ståle keine Probleme damit, wenn Fannis streichelnde Hände über den runden Bauch glitten.  
Nur einmal, vor Wochen bereits, hatte Ståle es in der Öffentlichkeit erlaubt gehabt. Der Omega hatte plötzlich inmitten einer Bewegung innegehalten, nach Fannis Hand gegriffen und sie auf seinen, damals noch viel kleineren Bauch gelegt gehabt. Die Wangen des überraschten Alphas hatten sich gerötet und obwohl er im ersten Moment nicht verstanden gehabt hatte, was diesen Umschwung herbeigeführt haben mochte, hatte seine Hand, als er plötzlich eine zarte Bewegung unter seinen Finger zu fühlen meinte, gezittert.  
Ihr Kind.  
Fannis Lächeln war so breit gewesen, dass es beinahe geschmerzt hatte, aber in diesem Moment schien der Omega seine Fassung endgültig zurückgewonnen zu haben und Ståle hatte sich mit einem einzigen Schritt außerhalb der Reichweite des wie verzaubert dastehenden Alphas gebracht gehabt. „Ståle ...“, Fannis Stimme hatte, ebenso wie die Hand, die er nach dem störrischen Omega ausgestreckt gehabt hatte, gezittert und er hatte sie sinken lassen, als Ståle mit roten Wangen und ziemlich hilflos wirkend, knurrte, „Ich wollte dir nur zeigen, dass ...“  
Ståle war daraufhin drei Tage lang verschwunden gewesen … bei seinen Eltern unter gekrochen ...

Aber nun, so hingelümmelt auf der Lounge, wanderte Fannis Blick langsam vom Babybauch auf den Titel des Buches. Der Alpha hatte das Buch kurz nachdem Ståle ihn die ersten Tritte ihres Kindes hatte spüren lassen, von seiner Mutter überreicht bekommen. Ellen hatte geschmunzelt und ihm ihm liebevoll durch die Haare gewuschelt, bevor sie ihn daran erinnert hatte, wie sehr er diese Geschichte immer geliebt hatte.  
„Die wunderbare Reise des kleinen Nils Holgersson mit den Wildgänsen“.

„Papa?“, Milles heller Schopf bewegte sich, als das kleine Mädchen sich aufrichtete und ihr blauer Blick ihren Vater suchte, dann aber mit kindlicher Neugier auf der Gestalt des Skispringers liegen blieb, „Bist du Daunenfein?“ „Ist er.“, noch bevor Fanni antworten konnte, setzte der schwangere Omega sich schwerfällig auf, woraufhin das Buch klappernd zu Boden fiel und Mille ernsthaft nickte. Sie legte ihre kleine Hand nun wieder behutsam auf den Bauch ihres Onkels und lächelte, „Nils!“  
„Nils?“, Fanni hielt angespannt die Luft an, als der Omega den Namen vorsichtig, beinahe testend aussprach und atmete dann erleichtert auf, als Ståle nun über den runden Bauch strich und in der gleichen Bewegung das Shirt zurecht strich, bevor er sich dann schwerfällig erhob, „Nils.“  
„Hunger!“, Mille schmollte, aber als Frode sich erheben wollte, schüttelte Ståle den Kopf, „Lass … Ich habe auch Hunger.“ „Bist du sicher?“, Frode und auch Fanni wirkten nicht sehr überzeugt, aber das kleine Mädchen strahlte fröhlich und kletterte umständlich über die Lounge, um dann nach der Hand ihres Onkels zu greifen und den Omega dann vorsichtig aus dem Raum zu ziehen, „Erdnussbutter?“  
Der Alpha lauschte, etwas besorgt auf die Geräusche aus der Küche.  
Das Geräusch der Kühlschranktür …  
Wasserrauschen.  
Milles Stimme, zu leise, als das man die Worte verstehen konnte.  
Ståles, ebenso leise und unverständliche Antwort.  
Fröhliches Lachen.  
Schritte.  
Mille ging, voller Stolz einen großen Teller mit einem Erdnussbutter und Marmeladen-Sandwich tragend, voran. Ståle folgte ihr und hielt anstatt eines Sandwiches nur einen roten Apfel in der Hand. Auf den fragenden und etwas besorgten Blick des Alphas zuckte er aber nur mit den Schultern, „Deins steht in der Küche.“ Den amüsierten Blick, den das Ehepaar miteinander wechselte, bekamen weder der Alpha, noch der Omega mit, als Fanni nun, tatsächlich etwas misstrauisch in die Küche trat.  
Ståle und Mille hatten nicht aufgeräumt.  
Aber, auf der vollgekrümelten Arbeitsplatte, flankiert von einem Messer, der nicht wieder in den Kühlschrank gestellten Butter und einigen undefinierbaren rötlichen Flecken, bei denen es sich wahrscheinlich um Marmeladenreste handeln mochte, stand ein unscheinbarer, blauer Teller. Und auf diesem Teller lag ein schief geschnittenes, etwas unregelmäßiges Sandwich. Die eine Hälfte hatte deutliche Grillstreifen, während die andere Seite noch immer weiß war. Himbeermarmelade tropfte von allen Seiten auf den Teller und die dunkle Scheibe Brunost schien fast schon dicker als die Brotscheiben zu sein.  
Ståles blauer Blick hing unsicher, fast schon etwas ängstlich an der kleinen Gestalt des Alphas, als Fanni mit dem Teller ins Wohnzimmer zurückkam. Der Alpha lächelte beruhigend und ließ sich neben Ståle, der nur brummte und Fanni von sich schob, als dieser ihn auf die Wange küsste, nieder. Aber dennoch verschwand das zufriedene Lächeln nicht, als er nun das schiefe Sandwich mit dem unwilligen, aber trotzdem sichtbar hungrigen Omega teilte.


	3. Chapter 3

Verstohlen beobachtete Fanni den Omega, seine langsamen Bewegungen, so untypisch für den sonst so lebhaften, fast schon hyperaktiven Snowboarder, zeigten deutlich wie … müde Ståle schien. Nein, es war keine Müdigkeit, zumindest keine, die durch so etwas banales wie Schlaf gemindert werden könnte, es war etwas anderes, viel Schlimmeres und es machte dem Alpha Angst.  
Er hatte so viel versucht und für eine kurze Zeit hatte er geglaubt, dass er dem Omega tatsächlich hatte helfen können. Ståle hatte gelächelt und obwohl es anscheinend genug gewesen war, um ihre Familien und Freunde zu täuschen … sie zu beruhigen und in Sicherheit zu wiegen, so fühlte der Alpha einfach, dass es nur eine Fassade, das es nicht echt war.  
Er versuchte es weiter, versuchte wenigstens ein ehrliches Lächeln zu bekommen oder wenigstens irgendeine Reaktion, aber Ståles schmales Gesicht blieb weiterhin ernst, ruhig … fast schon teilnahmslos. Längst wusste Fanni nicht mehr wie er Ståle helfen sollte , wie er ihn noch unterstützten konnte.  
Er hatte ihn im Arm gehalten.  
Mit ihm geredet … Nein, zu ihm gesprochen.  
Er hatte dafür gesorgt, dass er … sie niemals alleine waren.  
Einerseits aus seiner Angst um Ståle …  
Andererseits, damit er nicht mehr alleine zusehen musste, wie Ståle sich immer weiter von ihm … von ihnen alle zurückzog.  
Nichts hatte geholfen und, der kleine Alpha hatte das Gefühl hilflos zusehen zu müssen und nichts unternehmen zu können, während der Jüngere immer tiefer und tiefer in seinen Depressionen zu versinken drohte.  
Auch, wenn Fanni es nicht zeigen wollte, so fühlte noch immer den Schmerz, ein dumpfes Gefühl der Leere. Aber, immer wenn er mit Ståle darüber reden wollte, so starrte ihn der Snowboarder mit seinen leeren, blauen Augen, die längst jeglichen Glanz verloren zu haben schienen, einfach nur an. Der Alpha versuchte so zu tun, als sei alles in Ordnung, als sei nichts geschehen … Aber, tief in seinem Inneren wusste er, dass das nur eine Fassade war, die irgendwann zu bröckeln beginnen würde.

Ståle hatte eine Fehlgeburt erlitten.  
In der 25. Woche, wo die Chancen doch eigentlich so gut hätten stehen sollen.  
67 Prozent …  
Noch immer meinte Fanni den atemlosen Schrei zu hören, der ihn mitten in der Nacht aufgeschreckt hatte und obwohl die Laken mehrfach gewechselt … sogar das Bett inzwischen ausgetauscht worden war, meinte er noch immer das Blut auf den hellgrauen Laken zu sehen.  
Niemand wusste, warum es geschehen war. Die Schwangerschaft war so gut verlaufen, so problemlos. Ståles runder Bauch, das zarte Glühen, Fanni hatte es genossen, auch wenn noch immer der alte Schmerz, das Ståle sich nicht beißen lassen wollte, tief saß.  
Die Fehlgeburt war eine grausame Überraschung gewesen und die Versuche seiner Mutter ihn zu trösten, verhallten ungehört. „Vielleicht war es einfach noch nicht an der Zeit.“, der Satz hatte, so gut er wohl auch gemeint gewesen war, irgendwie … fast höhnisch in seinen Ohren geklungen und Fanni konnte nicht aufhören an seinen Sohn, an Nils zu denken. Mille hatte ihm den Namen gegeben und Ståle hatte zugestimmt.  
'Wie sonst sollte der Sohn eines Daunenfeins heißen?'  
Nils, sein kleiner Sohn, ein Engel mit Ståles dunkelblondem Haar und seinen silbernen Augen … Oder vielleicht auch ein kleiner Teufel mit seinem hellen, strohigem Haar und Ståles blauen Augen … Es wäre ihm egal gewesen, denn Nils wäre perfekt gewesen, auf jede nur erdenkliche Art und Weise …

Seit jener Nacht … waren es wirklich schon fünf Wochen ... hatte Ståle kein Wort mehr gesagt, sondern sich immer weiter zurückgezogen. Alles Lebhafte schien verschwunden und Ståle nun mehr nur noch eine leere, leblose Hülle zu sein. Manchmal, in der Nacht, ertappte Fanni sich dabei, wie er den schlafenden Ståle beobachtete, erleichtert darüber wenn der schmale Brustkorb sich hob und senkte. Ja, der Omega mochte am Leben sein, aber … er war nicht mehr der gleiche … nicht mehr lebendig.  
Fanni wusste, dass Ståle sich für ihren Verlust alleine verantwortlich sah und sich auch die alleinige Schuld gab. Aber, egal wie oft er dem jungen Omega auch versicherte, dass das nicht wahr war … dass er ihm sagte, dass er nichts hätte tun können … fühlte Ståle sich noch immer schuldig.  
Beziehungen zerbrachen an so etwas, Lars hatte ihn, kurz nach der Fehlgeburt, als Ståle noch still im Krankenhaus gelegen hatte, mit traurigen Augen und voller Sorge in seiner Stimme gewarnt. Damals hatte Fanni nur abweisend geschnaubt und es nicht wahrhaben wollen, aber nun … nach fünf Wochen des Schweigens und der Depressionen … sah er das nun doch anders. Nur noch Trauer und Schmerz schienen nun mehr ihre Beziehung zu dominieren und die Liebe war nur noch eine … verblassende Erinnerung im hintersten Winkel seines Gedächtnisses. Fanni weigerte sich aber dennoch die Hoffnung ganz aufzugeben. Diese schreckliche Zeit musste doch irgendwann wieder vorbeigehen, denn er liebte Ståle noch immer, wollte den Omega ganz für sich haben und daran würde sich wahrscheinlich auch niemals etwas ändern.

Das Geräusch der zufallenden Tür riss Fanni aus seinen trüben Gedanken und getrieben von einer leisen Ahnung, fast schon einer bösen Vorahnung gleich, eilte der Alpha ans Fenster. Eine helle Gestalt, fast gespenstisch silbrig im Licht des Vollmondes, ging langsam, beinahe schon schlafwandlerisch über den regennassen Hof. Ståle hielt den Kopf gesenkt und hielt irgendetwas in der Hand, das kurz im Mondlicht funkelte, bevor die traurige Gestalt des Snowboarders schließlich zwischen den hohen Bäumen des angrenzenden Waldes verschwand.  
Fanni zögerte. Er wusste, dass Ståle alleine sein wollte, aber das wollte er nicht mehr zulassen … Er wollte bei Ståle sein, der Partner an seiner Seite. Barfuß lief er leise durch das stille Bauernhaus, in dessen Ruhe er einst so viel Hoffnung für Ståle … für sich … für sie gesetzt hatte und atmete tief die kühle, klare Luft der Herbstnacht ein. Es roch nach nassem Laub, nach feuchtem Gras und Steinen, herbstlich herb, als er seinem Partner tiefer in den dunklen Wald folgte.  
Tierrufe hallten durch die Nacht, das Laub raschelte und durch die Kronen, die bereits teilweise ihr gefärbtes Laub verloren hatten, konnte Fanni die blinkenden Sterne am schwarzen Himmel sehen. Die Äste und Zweige warfen im Mondlicht seltsame, huschende Schatten, aber dennoch gelang es Fanni die geisterhafte Gestalt des Omegas nicht aus den Augen zu verlieren. Er erkannte den Weg, noch bevor er das ferne, langsam lauter werdende Rauschen des Wasserfalls in der nächtlichen Stille hören konnte und beschleunigte eilig und von bösen Vorahnungen getrieben, immer weiter seinen Schritt.  
Im Schatten der Bäume blieb er stehen und beobachtete Ståle, der langsam in das, vom Wasserfall und Fluss ausgewaschene Becken watete. Angstvoll beobachtete der Omega, wie Ståle nun knietief im träge dahinfließenden Wasser stand. Der leere Blick lag auf dem wirbelnden Wasser, dass in Kaskaden über die Felsklippe stürzte und ihm die kühle Gischt auf die Wangen wehte. Jetzt konnte Fanni auch erkennen, was der Omega in der Hand gehalten hatte, es war ein Bild …  
Ein Ultraschallbild.  
Ein Zweig knackte unter Fannis bloßen Füßen, aber obwohl Ståle das Geräusch gehört haben musste, drehte sich nicht zu ihm oder gab ihm irgendein Zeichen, dass er ihn bemerkt hatte. Aber Fanni war sich dennoch sicher, dass er noch immer so leblos wirkende Omega von seiner Anwesenheit wissen musste und so verharrte er weiterhin ruhig in den Schatten.  
Ståles Schultern bebten.  
Er weinte.  
Fanni wollte nun zu ihm eilen, den Jüngeren in seine Arme ziehen … Den Omega küssen und ihm immer und immer wieder versichern, dass er ihn liebte, dass er ihn niemals verlassen würde und dass sie alles gemeinsam schaffen konnten … Aber, etwas ließ ihn bleiben, wo er war, versteckt in den Schatten.  
Es war zu privat …  
Nein, es schien wie etwas, das Ståle alleine tun musste.  
Es fiel Fanni immer schwerer, den Omega nicht zu trösten, als Ståle nun auf die Knie sackte, während er endlich weinte, endlich, nach all den Wochen, in denen er einfach nur mechanisch reagiert hatte, eine Gefühlsregung zuließ.  
Wut.  
Schmerz.  
Verzweiflung.  
All das lag spürbar in der Luft und verstohlen wischte sich der Alpha über die Wange und war erstaunt, als er dort auch Tränen fühlte. Er betrachtete seine nassen Fingerspitzen voller Verwirrung und zuckte erschrocken zusammen, als plötzlich ein Schrei durch den stillen, nächtlichen Wald hallte.  
Tiere stoben auf.  
Es knackte im Unterholz.  
Ein Vogel krächzte in Protest.  
Aber Ståle schrie.  
All das Leid ...  
All die Wut ...  
All die Verzweiflung hallten in dem Schrei wider.  
Das Ultraschallbild rutschte, aus plötzlich kraftlosen Fingern, wurde vom wirbelnden Wasser davongetragen. Kein Nils mehr, konnte Fanni doch beobachten, wie der dunkle Schatten des Bildes in den noch finsteren Tiefen verschwand.  
Nun erst richtete sich der Omega langsam auf und watete triefend nass aus dem herbstlich kühlen Wasser. Sein blauer Blick, voller Müdigkeit, schien Fanni zwar kurz zu streifen, aber dennoch schien er den kleinen Alpha nicht wirklich wahrzunehmen, als er an Fanni vorbei in die Dunkelheit des Walds zurücktrat.  
Es war keine Zurückweisung, sondern Ståle war einfach nur müde und würde nun wahrscheinlich ins Bett gehen und hoffentlich länger als ein paar Stunde ohne schreckliche Alpträume, die ihm den Schlaf rauben würden, Ruhe finden würden. Es war eine Hoffnung, nicht mehr. Aber, mehr hatten sie auch nicht mehr und so folgte er der geisterhaften Gestalt des Omegas ein weiteres Mal und schloss die Haustür sorgfältig hinter sich ab.

Eine Berührung an der Schulter weckte ihn und müde blinzelte er in die Dunkelheit, „Wasch?“ Die Stille spannte sich und fast wäre Fanni schon bereit gewesen, das für einen weiteren Traum zu halten, als er erneut Ståles leise, leicht raue Stimme hörte, „Daunenfein?“ Hastig richtete er sich auf und sein Blick sichte den Omega, der noch immer müde wirkend, neben ihm Bett saß und ihn aus großen, fast erschrocken geweiteten, blauen Augen ansah. „Ståle ...“, er streckte eine Hand nach ihm aus und zum ersten Mal seit Wochen war das Lächeln echt, als der Omega nicht vor der Berührung zurückwich, „Was ist los?“  
Das Blau seiner Augen schien tiefer denn je, als sich die Matratze bewegte und Ståle zu ihm rückte. Er schmiegte sich an den Kleineren, vergrub sein Gesicht am Hals des Alphas und seufzte tief, „Ich habe dich vermisst ...“ „Ich liebe dich.“, antwortete Fanni und legte vorsichtig die Arme um die lang vermisste, magere Gestalt in seinen Armen und strich durch die blonden Strähnen, „Ich liebe dich ...“  
Ståle war zurück.  
Er war wieder … lebendig.  
Es würde nie wieder so sein wie früher, dessen war Fanni sich nur zu sehr bewusst. Aber, das war auch in Ordnung. Sie beide hatten in den letzten Wochen so sehr gelitten, so viel getrauert, so sehr gehasst und so viel Verzweiflung erlebt gehabt, was sie beide verändert hatte …  
Aber, sie würden es durchstehen, gemeinsam.  
Langsam würden die tiefen Wunden heilen.  
Narben hinterlassen.  
Diese würden langsam verblassen.  
Aber, niemals würde er Ståle alleine lassen.  
Niemals.  
Ståle war sein Omega.  
Auch, wenn der Biss ihn nicht zeichnete.  
Er ihn vielleicht nie zeichnen durfte.  
Fanni liebte ihn.  
Mit all seinen Fehlern.  
Mit allen Narben.  
Mit all der Wut und Angst.  
Daran würde sich nie etwas ändern.  
Niemals.


End file.
